


The Arbor Wilds and the Temple of Mythal

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [39]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	The Arbor Wilds and the Temple of Mythal

"Here the plan, we fight our way down to the entrance to the temple. When we get there, both mercenary groups, Cassandra, and Sera stay to help Cullen's group. The rest go into the temple with me. Anyone that doesn't do what they are supposed to gets a long trip out to the Hissing Wastes." Lynn looks around at the people listening to her and smiles as they nod.

"Only two warriors?" Cassandra asks, giving Lynn a stern look.

"No, three, I already talked with Bull about this. Krem is being left in charge of Bull's company. Bull, Hawke, and Blackwall will be coming into the temple with me. I'll also have Bryce, Solas, Dorian, Anders, Cole, Varric, and Morrigan. 

"She wants to know why we're getting left behind, but she's too uptight to question a command." Sera rolls her eyes as Cassandra makes a disgruntled noise.

"Well, I'm leaving Sera out because she doesn't like elfy things, and I think that you would be needed to help out here. Answer your question?" Lynn smiles when Cassandra nods. "Let's move out, this fight won't come to us."

 

Coming to the end of the path, she sees Cullen and a group of soldiers fighting the enemy. "I'm all right, move on." Cullen calls out to her. 

"Forward group with me!" Lynn orders, and runs for the temple before Cullen can protest. Making it in, she stops and looks at who followed her. "Ah, so no one wanted some time in the desert." 

"Shall we?" Morrigan taps her foot, looking impatient. Lynn nods, and they move forward to find that Coryfeus and his men are ahead of them fighting strange looking elves. Coryfeus tries to go onto the bridge, but is slain by magical defenses. Samson and his men go on ahead, leaving their master's body behind them. Lynn and the others wearily go to the bridge to find that the body disappeared. A gurgling noise behind them, made everyone jump. The body of a dead Warden rose in a column of smoke and started to turn into Coryfeus.

"Run!" Lynn grabs Bryce's hand and runs for the other side of the bridge, hoping the others followed.

 

Bull grumbles while Lynn, and the other mages work on the puzzles for the petitioner's path. "Do you trust me, Bull?" Lynn asks him, looking over the railing.

"Yeah Boss."

"Then quit your grumbling. This is the last one." When Solas stands on the last square the door in front of them turns blue and opens. Lynn grins down at Bull, and walks toward the door. Feeling eyes upon her as she enters the room, Lynn looks around her, but sees no one. An elf appears on the balcony in front of her, raising his hand for Lynn and her group to stop. After a quick talk with Abelas, the elf agrees to help Lynn, by having another elf show them a hidden way to where Samson ended up. An elf with slumped shoulders appears by a door in the wall and motioned them to follow her.

 

They came to a balcony before a garden, and found potions waiting for them. They each took as many as they could carry and used a couple for the wounds they sustained while fighting to get to the temple. Lynn motions for Bull to lead, and the rest follow him down the stairs. Samson grins at her, but before he can say anything, she activates the rune Dagna made for her. "What have you done?" Samson screams. "Kill them!" Templars and horrors come running at them, but between all of them, they are easy to take down. Samson proves to be more of a challenge, even without his armor. When he falls, Bull and Hawke need several potions to heal fully.

"Are you okay, love?" Bryce looks her over for injuries. Lynn waves him off, but scans him quickly to make sure he's okay.

"I wasn't touched." Lynn presses a quick kiss against his lips, before Abelas runs by them, shouting about wanting to destroy the well. Morrigan follows after. "Abelas, I understand that you don't want anyone to use the well, but if one of us doesn't Coryfeus will, and all will suffer."

"Do as you will, but be prepared to pay the price." Lynn nods, and Morrigan looks prepared to argue for the right to drink from the well.

"It's yours, Morrigan." The witch smiles at her, and steps into the well. Bringing some of the water to her lips, the rest of it swirls around Morrigan, before it evaporates. "Are you all right, Morrigan?" Lynn pulls Morrigan to her feet, waiting for the woman to say something that is not in elven.

"I am, there are many voices in my head. It is difficult to focus." A voice screaming startles them all, and Lynn looks over at the balcony, to find that Coryfeus caught up with them. Morrigan gestures at the mirror, and they all run through before Coryfeus can get to them.


End file.
